Two Minds, Consensual
by Sere-Cosmos
Summary: J'onnxOC - Alexis Davis' universe grew just a bit more that dreary November morning... - Beware of random, deep rantings, fluff, and non-crack WTF-ery going on. You have been warned. :D
1. Take You As I Find You

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, a really random update by me. I still really need to update my other story... sorry.

Inspiration: Savage Garden, _"Universe"_  
Characters/Pairings: J'onnxOC  
Summary: Alexis Davis' universe grew just a bit more that dreary November morning... Beware of random, deep rantings, fluff, and non-crack WTF-ery going on. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Justice League, Batman, Cheetos, and, unfortunately, J'onn J'onzz do not belong to me. Alexis Davis, Darche Street and the plot of this story do, however. ;)

Was supposed to be a One Shot... Kinda snowballed from there. There will be a chapter two! :D

**Two Minds, Consensual.**Chapter One: **Take You As I Find You**

It was only slightly upsetting that the rain _reeked_ of smog, but Alexis held her breath and tilted her face up to rid the problem. Surprisingly (except _not really_), there were no people on the street; they all had retired to their homes, or their bookstores, and their internet cafes. No one had the sense to just stop and let Mother Nature's feelings wash over them, as this auburn-haired girl did.

Alexis opened her eyes and let out her breath, glancing around the street, watching humankind's filth be washed away by the drumming curtains of water.

There were times when she _loathed_ this city life, particularly since it was **Gotham** city life, and that was never good. This cleansing that came a few instances a month was nature's chance to rid Gotham of waste; the general waste of man that a vigilante like Batman had no control over- no matter how frightening he might appear to people. And, sure, Alexis was grateful to him and the _Justice League_ (**God,** she was _so grateful_) but she always knew that there _is_ _so much more wrong_ with the world than common criminals.

_People_as a _whole_ were _destroying_ and _corrupting_ everything; the Earth was dying, she just knew it. She'd always figured that she knew this because of her _'ability'_, the ability to _feel_ what people think, to really understand who they are. The ability to see how selfish they are, how much they hide from everyone else.

And _**yes**__,_ she _did_ go out every time it rained _just so she could __**enjoy it **__and __**sulk **__about mankind._

A heavy sigh escaped her, misting in front of her face. Her shoulders drooped.

"Pardon." She felt the presence before she heard the voice, but turned when he spoke to her.

He seemed to have just touched the ground (from the sky, she assumed), and towered over her at a good six-foot-seven or so. He had harsh eyes (but they didn't subtract from his overall calm and open appearance) and _exceptionally green_ skin.

"You're the Martian. O-of the Justice League." She stated with only the slightest surprise (she _had_ been wanting to see him in person, after all, but never imagined it would be in the middle of _Darche _Street, in a _rainstorm)_.

She felt that the look he gave her was something akin to, _'No, I'm only __**green **__because it's in season…'_ but the stolid look on his face remained and he simply said,  
"I am."

It was then that it really hit her/b that '_this is the Martian that helped save the world, he's standing right in **front of you**… do something, idiot!' _and she jumped slightly, turning fully towards him and stammering, "E-excuse me; I—" but when she actually _met_ his eyes, she halted, and again, she just _knew_.

"…you're a _psychic._" She stared wide-eyed; she_knew something_was special about him_-besides the fact that he was a __**Martian **__of course- she just __**knew **__it!_

His head moved in this odd, almost-human-affirmative way. "You as well." She stopped again, and this really, _really_ uncomfortable silence befell. She didn't know why he wasn't leaving to be on his way, but she didn't mind either. She fidgeted a bit, and tried to speak again._'What the hell do you say to a Martian?'_

"I'm sorry… what-?" The question died on her lips as he replied, "I saw you alone on the street. I was wondering if you required assistance."

"Oh- oh, no, I'm fine. Uh- my name is Alexis. Alexis Davis." She spoke awkwardly, deciding that introductions were the first, proper thing to do when meeting a stranger- particularly an alien one.

He did that odd affirmative thing again, almost a nod- "J'onn J'onzz. If I may ask, why are you out here? I've heard that this can cause damage to the human physique and mentality. I wouldn't stay too long." He motioned to the rain, holding his hand out to catch it. In her head, she thought she heard _'Peculiar Earth weather…'_ but that might've been her inner psychic talking.

She hesitated a bit, thinking _'That's awfully sweet, to be so concerned about a stranger…'_ "I just enjoy the rain. Thank you, though." Her mind went a mile a second, searching for something to get rid of this awkward air. _'There's so many questions, so many things I want to know, but this isn't the time to—'_ "Excuse me- uh, J'onn." The whole time his gaze never drifted from her eyes, so it was a bit unnecessary to catch his attention by saying his name- _it was such a different name, she liked saying it_- but even so, it established the tiniest bit of familiarity with the large, stoic Martian.

"Are all Martians psychic?" She suddenly inquired, and he— nodded, tilted his head, whatever it is— stating, "They were, yes." The emotion hit her with such force- she could _feel_ the anguish that he felt, and she'd never met **anyone** who left their emotions so unguarded and _open_, for any psychic to sense. _'Something happened, something terrible has __**obviously happened**__—'_

"Oh. Sorry, it's just, you're the only one with… you're the only other psychic I've ever met." He nodded (or _whatever_) again and stated, "Understandable;"-she swore his eyes glowed just a bit more red as he said this— "I sense that you are the only human to hold extrasensory abilities of such capacity." His eyes were normal again- if crimson red was as normal as they were ever going to get…

"Oh. Well." She was interrupted by an echoing in her mind; by J'onn's voice in her head; _"I can also sense that you are psychically gifted with more than just telepathy."_ She stood still for just a moment, then stretched her mind's sight towards his, establishing the link. _"Yes. Telekinesis."_ For some reason, it was so much easier to speak through her mind to his. _"Impressive. Skilled telekinetics were rare to even Mars."_

'_Rare to even Mars.' That_statement made her feel special. "Thank you," she said, aloud, "That really means something." He nodded, and for the first time looked away, into the rain. _"Alexis," _She jerked when he said her name_-perhaps he said it for the same reason she said his name earlier, but it didn't __change the fact that it sounded very out of the ordinary, almost appealing, coming from his mind-_ _"I know that you aren't just 'enjoying the rain'. There's more to why you're out here."_ She was thoroughly surprised this time, but shrugged.

"_It's a long story." _(She felt that he preferred this way of communication; that it meant something to him to be able to talk this way, so she kept at it.)

"_Perhaps you could inform me sometime. It interests me."_ At this he looked back at her, then up to the sky, where she knew the Justice League Headquarters ('the watchtower', as she heard from the news) was orbiting around Earth. _Must be a hell of a view._

Again, she was surprised, but nodded. _"Sure thing."_ To her, that seemed to be his way of saying, _see you again._

It struck her how odd this situation was, odd that the Martian randomly happened upon her on a dreary November morning, and they were making petty conversation, even though she was _sure _he had _way_ more important things to do-like saving the world from the Imperium, for instance- but even then, she didn't complain. She then began to wonder what the _hell_ he was doing in **Gotham**, while he _could_ be in the Himalayas or the Sahara—if he truly wanted to see the beauty of Earth. But then again, he might not be sightseeing.

As if sensing her question (_of course he could, she wasn't hiding it)_, he answered, _"Batman."_Oh, _duh_. Batman _was_- willingly or not- part of the Justice League, and- willingly or not- a citizen of Gotham City. _"And I am sad to say, I'm quite certain he would not be pleased if I don't return soon."_ He turned slightly, looking at her and waiting for a response.

"_Oh. Absolutely. It- it was nice meeting you, J'onn."_

"_Likewise, Alexis Davis."_ He nodded good-bye, and for the first time in a _long while_, Alex saw someone fly (Truly _fly_-not like Batman's fancy grappling) as he took to the sky. _"The rain has cleared; I think it would be best you return home,"_was his last thought to her before he flew away.

'_And to think, I woke up this morning thinking it would be 'just another day in Gotham'. Precognition: obviously not my forte.'_ Dazed and numb, she turned and abruptly started home to get dry clothes. She tugged at her wet shirt, her awfully _white_ wet shirt, and a sudden realization hit her. _'Oh, __**hell**__.'_ She quickly unwrapped her jacket from around her waist and tugged it on, concealing her black bra. _'Thank god he's not from Earth, otherwise this'd be __**really embarrassing**__.'_

--

J'onn stepped onto the Monitor Platform, where Flash was _supposed_ to be 'on Monitor Duty', _otherwise_ playing cards and consuming a bag of Cheetos.

"Hey, big guy! Long time no see. Didja make a new friend while you were away?" He joked with a grin, to which J'onn replied,

"Yes; I do believe so."

-- Fin.

Please review!


	2. The Missing Pieces

Woo! Update!!

Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed!! You finally pushed me to update!! :D

Enjoy!!

**Inspiration:** Savage Garden, _"Universe"_and _"I Knew I Loved You"_  
**Characters/Pairings:**J'onnxOC  
**Summary:**It was hard to tell if things were falling apart **or** fitting together, but... they were changing. Definitely changing.

Beware of random, deep rantings, fluff, and non-crack WTF-ery going on. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:**..._still_ no ownership of J'onn. _Bummer_. Next time!

**Two Minds, Consensual.** Chapter Two: **The Missing Pieces.**

The dream was exactly the same as all the rest, in the sense that _it wasn't hers_. Alexis sighed as she flew over a night in Gotham, and this **was** _clearly_ a dream because a) she was flying without even _wanting to_, and b) there was _peace_ in Gotham. She heard no gunshots, saw no suspicious persons, nothing. Just silence-clearly the work of someone who wished for something more.

Alexis gazed, almost sadly, across the ethereal Gotham below, at the imaginary cheer and peace. _What a despicable place_.

A sound attracted her to an alleyway, and she peered into it to find a boy on the ground in fear, and standing over him, a man with a gun.

'—_ah; on the other hand, another nightmare amongst dreams.'_ She coolly walked into the alley with her hand out in front of her, and with a quick jerk to the right, the man was sent into the wall. It wasn't often that Alex used her telekinesis, - in fact, sometimes _she tried not to_- but if it would give a child a peaceful dream, then she didn't see a problem.

The young boy looked up, and with a smile and a telepathic '_It's safe now,'_ Alexis turned and walked away.

--

Sunlight slipped in through the window, shining onto a lock of red hair draping over a bed, peeking out from under the pillows.

Alexis slept soundly, snuggled up under the covers and warmed by the sunshine that poured through her window; _vastly_ contradicting yesterday's early morning rain. She stirred when her cell phone rang, and her hand slipped from under her pillow to grasp the phone from the bedside table, and then drug it _back_ under the pillow to her ear as she answered it.

"Hello?"

Despite her muffled reply, a laugh came from the other end. "What're you doing still in bed, Sleeping Beauty?" She made another muffled reply before sitting up, flipping the pillow off the bed. Yawning, she retorted, "What're you doing calling me this early, Wally?"

Wally West, her longtime friend, laughed again. "_Early?_ 'Lex, it's noon. Rise and shine, Sunshine." Alexis turned to the window, flipping her mussed hair back over her head and blinking into the sunlight. "Huh," she stated matter-of-fact, "Thanks for the wake-up call, hon." She yawned again.

"Mm-hm. Listen, despite how much I _love_ being the first thought of your day," _'No matter how annoying that thought may be,'_ran through Alex's mind, "-being your personal alarm clock wasn't the prime reason I called. I was going through yesterday's newspaper—"

"—you read the newspaper? Oh, **Wallace**, I'm _impressed_—"

"—**and I think** I've found a good deal on that perfect little apartment you want to call home here in Central City. What do you think? I know Gotham's getting pretty intimidating these days—" She stretched while listening to his chatting, languidly getting out of the bed. "—and, stop calling me by my full name. You know I hate that."

"Then don't call me _'Lex_."

"…whatever. Listen, you wanna know about this one or not?"

"Sure, honey. Scan it in and e-mail it to me, will you? I'm going to make breakfast, so I'll talk to you later."

"Breakfast for lunch? Tsk tsk. And you can multitask, can't you?"

"I'll _call you later_, Wally. 'K?"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye, 'Lex."

"Goodbye, _**Wallace**_."

She heard Wally stick his tongue out at her over the phone and Alexis mimicked him as she ended the call, setting it on the counter. She turned, sighing off her sleepiness and turned on the dining room TV, thinking about what she wanted for her 'breakfast-lunch'.

She heard the news come on, reporting the Justice League happenings from the previous day, and Alexis stopped in her tracks for a minute, watching Superman and Wonder Woman stop a plane crash, Green Lantern help _those two_ with a_tsunami in India_, then almost the **whole team** foil some supervillain in Metropolis (Alexis thought; _'Holy crap, they really__**are**__busy, aren't they?')_…but no J'onn (or Batman, for that matter, but he was a recluse anyway, so that was perfectly normal as far as black-capes-and-tights-toting superheroes go. Besides, he probably had his hands full with the City of Gotham— Alexis really did feel sorry for the guy sometimes).

She stood contemplatively, tapping the orange juice with her fingernails._'I hope I didn't hold him up yesterday… Though, if he had things to do, he would've left, right? Besides, it was only for like, ten minutes…'_ She shrugged, continuing to pour a glass of OJ and make an egg sandwich, with an eye and ear kept on the television. She didn't know if she would actually see J'onn again, but it would be nice. These days, the only frequent connections she had to other people were her sister Sarah, Sarah's boyfriend, and Wally… none of which lived close enough for comfort.

Not that J'onn lived close either, _but_…

Alexis sighed, looking away from the TV as the weather forecast came on.

She uttered a small, "Oh," when she suddenly remembered last night's dream. Scratching her head, she wondered, _'Maybe if I just live away from everyone, then I could have my__**own**__dream.'_ Alexis rolled her eyes with a dark smile, _'Maybe in the Himalayas or something.'_

She then contemplated _why_ she liked the Himalayan Mountains so much while washing her dishes and getting dressed. Slipping on a tan jacket, she finished up her regimen and headed out the door onto the landing, where her next door neighbors were also just leaving. Christian, the young boy who lived there with his mother, looked over and smiled. "Hi Miss Davis! Thanks for saving me from that bad guy!" His mother Cassandra looked down at her son with an odd look, and then saw Alexis standing in her doorway.

"Christian, what-? Oh, Alexis, good afternoon. Sorry, you know he can get carried away sometimes." She smiled and shrugged apologetically.

"Good afternoon, and, it's no problem," She smiled back, but as Cassandra turned away, Alexis winked at Christian, who grinned widely. She waved to them as she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed down the staircase.

She had just reached the parking lot when her phone rang for the second time that morning. Flipping it open, Alexis cheerily answered, "Hello?"

"Hey there, Alex," Her sister Sarah replied back, "_How you doin'_?"

"Sarah! _Hey_, honey! I'm doing great, you? How's Richie?"

"Fantastic. And he goes by _Richard_ now."

"Finally growing up?"

"I suppose. Anyway. Anything new?"

"…_actually_…."

"What? Did The Bat save your skin _again_?"

"Not quite. But one of the Leaguers _did_ attempt to save me from the rain yesterday."

"…**what**? Who?"

"The Martian, J'onn J'onzz. He was _'wondering if I required assistance'_. It was actually kind of sweet."

"…Uh…_huh_… **ok**..."

"Yeah, it _was_ **kinda** awkward. Cool, but _awkward_. Anything new with you?"

"…well, nothing like _that_. I mean, Richard stopped a purse-snatcher the other day, but you know he's—" Sarah was quickly silenced with a sharp _"Shh—!"_ coming from the other end, to which she replied,

"Oh, _hush_, nobody's even _here_. Anyway, 'Lexi, I _finally_ understand why you stay in Gotham."

"Mmhm?"

"You have the hots for the Bat, don't you?" Alexis heard Richard scoff in the background.

"…What? Uh, **sure**, Sarah, _despite_ the fact that I have _no idea what he looks like_."

"C'mon, you know _all_ those guys are hot under the masks—" Another scoff was heard. "—oh, _Rich,_ _**get over yourself**_."

Alexis smiled at her sister's antics, but a sudden prick at the back of her mind made her jump slightly. She turned, glancing behind her to search for the sudden presence she just felt. The street was mostly deserted, so she must be imagining things—

"Alex? Hello?"

"Sorry. Thought I felt somethi—" Alexis was cut off by a loud noise and Richard's voice on the other end. "Sarah, **get down**!"

"What the _he—_" Alexis heard a _crack as_ Sarah's phone hit the ground, and she could be heard wrestling with something.

"What's wrong? Sarah? _Sarah_!" Alexis called to her sister, but she stopped again when there was another prick in her mind. This time she spun, and dodged the rod aimed at her face.

"What the _hell_?" Snapping the phone shut, she started to run from her attacker: a tall, lean man in an odd bodysuit, with an overall, awfully _alien_ look to him.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" The man said nothing but stalked towards her, and Alexis suddenly noticed that he walked unusually: with a stiff posture and weighted steps. Alexis gave up on getting any answers and instead dashed away from him, thinking quickly of where to go and what to do. She ran down the street and turned into an alleyway, jumping onto some boxes and then up onto a fire escape, deciding 'up' was the best option.

Climbing swiftly, she swung herself onto the roof while whipping open her cell phone and calling for help.

She sensed her attacker making fast pursuit, and ran over to jump to the next building, aiding her momentum with telekinesis. She landed just as the phone was answered.

"Didn't you _just_ hang up on me?"

"Wally! Get your ass over here, now!"

"Alexis? Are you okay?"

"I'll explain later! Get over here and _help me_!"

Hanging up the phone abruptly, she continued her trek across rooftops, and wondered if _just_ The Flash was enough to stop this guy. Alexis was no expert on strength, but this guy looked tough nonetheless.

Concentrating hard, she thought of yesterday in the rain, when she met the Martian. She tried to remember the wave pattern of his mind, and match that to a presence on Earth. '_God, I hope he's not too far for me to reach him.'_

Alexis' thinking was cut short once more when she sensed a blast shot at her, and whipped to the right, changing course. '_That is__**not normal**__! Who the hell is he?_' Continuing her previous effort, Alexis wondered if she should just broadcast her plea to the furthest that she could reach. Seeking out a momentary hiding spot, she dove down a staircase, shutting and locking the door- _despite whether or not it helped, it made her feel better_- and she ran down the staircase to where she could sit and concentrate.

Her telepathic range wasn't fantastic, but she hoped that her familiarity with J'onn's mind frequency would help stretch the field. Then there was a slight snag somewhere, and she couldn't be sure, but—

'_J'onn, if you can hear me, help!'_The man was pounding on the door now, but she didn't let it distract her, she concentrated the best she could on keeping a hold on the consciousness of the only Martian on Earth.

His voice then came out of nowhere, and she imagined that this wasn't nearly as difficult for him— '_Alexis Davis, this is J'onn. What is the problem?_'

'_There's some man after me, I don't know who he is—'_

'_I've informed Batman. He's on the way.'_

Alexis gave a sigh of relief. If Flash wasn't enough, then _Batman_ could definitely take care of the problem. '_Thank yo—'_

The door was then broken through, and Alexis jumped up, not faltering a second. She shoved her hands forward, knocking him back a good couple of feet. Running up the stairs and pushing him further and further away, she yelled at him.

"What the hell do you _**want **__from me_?"

Again, the assailant gave no answer, but attempted to rise from the ground, and he sent another shot at her- whatever it was-, breaking Alex's hold.

'_Oh, shi—'_

But just as the man raised his weapon in an offensive position, a blur whizzed past and knocked him back off his feet, over the edge, and to the ground below.

Alexis stared at the newcomer, and then suddenly became angry.

"_Took you long enough!_"

The Flash turned to her, and scoffed. "Well, you failed to tell me _where you were_! Gotham's a big place, you know!"

"Sorry if I was a bit **preoccupied**!"

Flash folded his arms, forgetting about the guy he just knocked off of a building, and prepared a retort for the fiery problem at hand. "_Then_—"

"I don't think now's the time, you two." A dark voice interrupted their argument, and they both turned to see the Gotham Knight coming out of the shadows ('_Thank God, I'm safe,'_ran through Alex's mind). "He's decided to wake up."

Alexis then sensed the unknown man _hovering_ above them, preparing to attack. Batman moved first, slinging a surujin-type of weapon, which wrapped around the assailant and a split second later sent an electric shock through him. Passed out, he fell to the roof, and Batman waited a few seconds before walking up and nudging him in the side, making sure he was unconscious.

Flash stared a minute, then folded his arms again. "Okay, that was _**easy**_."

After a close inspection, Batman announced, "Robot. And poorly made, I'll have to say. Strong, but slow reaction time, and now it looks like he's out of commission for good." He turned to look questioningly at Alexis (She could swear that he was thinking: '_Haven't I saved your butt before?_').

Flash smirked. "Dang, 'Lex, what mad scientist did you piss off this time?"

Alex pouted at him. "I don't know _anything_ about this, **Wallace**."

Before he could retort, Batman walked up and suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"You idiot!" he growled, "She _knows who you __**are**_?"

Flash laughed weakly, and put up his hands.

"Uh, it's a _long story_…"

Alexis walked forward a bit, getting their attention.

"I think the same thing is after my sister. I was on the phone with Sarah when they attacked her." Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Though, she can handle that one, no problem." The look Batman gave her was questioning **and** _quite_ intimidating at the same time.

Sensing a familiar presence, Alexis turned to see J'onn fly down to them, and he walked to the fallen robot after he landed on the roof.

"I see you've taken care of the problem. Do you know where it's from?"

Batman let go of Flash's costume, replying, "No, but it's clearly alien. She claims to know nothing."

J'onn's eyes glowed for a second, "She tells the truth," he turned to her. "It is good to see you again, Alexis Davis."

She raised a hand in greeting, with a smile- despite the current situation.

"Likewise." Flash sent her an odd look, but she just shrugged.

Batman touched his ear, and after a moment said, "Superman says they found something similar in Blüdhaven."

Alexis nodded, "That's where my sister lives."

"Then you're coming with us. We'll meet up with the others and try to figure this out."

"…uh, okay."

Alexis rolled her eyes when Flash made a '_Score!'_ motion with his arm, grinning at her.

--finis.

I want at least 4-5 reviews before i update again, _s'il vous plait!_ I love you!


	3. Deeper Meaning

FINALLY UPDATING! WHOO!

So sorry it took me so frikkin long! I had sooo much trouble writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

And thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews‼!

**NOTE****: **I'm uploading a picture of Alexis to my deviantART account, callisto-hime, very, very soon… please check it out‼!

**Inspiration:** Savage Garden, _"I Knew I Loved You"_  
**Characters/Pairings: **J'onnxOC  
**Summary: ** She didn't want them to know- _**anyone **__to know_- but it was something she just couldn't hide...

Beware of random, deep rantings, fluff, and non-crack WTF-ery going on. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** _Someday… I will pwn. But it is not this day._

**Two Minds, Consensual.** Chapter Three: **Deeper Meaning.**

Alexis had never seen something so open— _so__**beautiful**__, so__**ethereal**_— as outer space. There, the black was pure and the stillness vast; nothing stirred, spoke, or took breath. It was _perfect_.

And, in fact, the Justice League Watchtower was quite spectacular in of itself; she never realized how massive the station was. It was hard to imagine that this humongous space station was necessary for seven people- especially since, for most of them, it _wasn't exactly_ their domicile. Alexis decided to voice her query.

"Does it _really_ have to be so _big_?" Alexis could feel the irritated glare that was cast in her direction from Batman— who, surprisingly, wasn't piloting. He had decided to further question the woman, and as such, was seated in a passenger seat.  
Alexis suspected that J'onn was the only one Batman _truly_ trusted to pilot the plane, but the fact that the copilot's seat was occupied by Flash was making her _very_ uneasy— even if the Bat had strictly forbidden him from touching anything.  
Hearing her question, said man was at her side in a split-second, looking out the same window as Alexis, with a wide grin. "Bats totally got carried away with the tech stuff. Seriously, we even have an _emission array_. When the heck are we gonna use _that_?"

"We're using it _now_, idiot, so our equipment won't be damaged by the electromagnetic field emitted by the sun." Batman answered matter-of-factly.  
"Oh." Flash replied flatly. "_Whatever_."

"And yes, it **does** _'really have to be so big'_. Now pay attention and stop avoiding my question." Alexis caught sight of the irritated expression on Batman's face (rather, on what she could see of his face) that was, again, directed at her in the window, and turned around. "What?"

"How do you know Wally?" He attempted to question her again, to which Alexis responded with a scowl of her own. "It's a long story, like he said." Batman's eyes narrowed, but Alex didn't look away.

"Then **start talking**."

"—It'd be in your best interests if you were _seated_, Wally." J'onn interrupted the staring contest between the Gotham Knight and the young psychic with his warning. "We're entering the Docking Bay."

"**Yeah, yeah**, I gotcha." Flash returned to his seat, and Alexis returned to pressing her face against the window. Another flicker of annoyance crossed Batman's face, but he let it slide for now.

When the plane was docked, Alexis slowly followed the three superheroes out into the open, where she saw another plane docked in the hangar. The layout of the Tower seemed simple enough; she continued to follow behind them up a staircase to a catwalk, then through a door and down a hallway, where they entered a central elevator and headed to an upper floor. The whole time, Alexis stared around her at the shiny metallic and fancy equipment, until Flash nudged her in the arm and gibed, "Pretty _cool_, huh?"

Reaching one of the uppermost floors, the elevator stopped and Alex, feeling quite timid, followed behind the others. She could _easily_ handle Flash, or J'onn, or _even_ Batman. But this was _Superman_ that she was facing. _And_ Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, **and** Hawkgirl! Which, according to Alexis, were in fact the most intimidating members of the League. Brute strength, a military persona, and a violent temperament were _**way**_ scarier than a comical guy with super speed, a Martian, and 'the Gloomy One'.

The room was equipped with a large, very-expensive-looking supercomputer at one end, with a huge array of controls on a vast keyboard. The rest of the League was immersed in discussion, and when she peered around her tall, newly-found Martian friend, Alexis caught a glimpse of Sarah, and all thoughts of nervousness vanished.

"_Sarah!_"

When the tall, ebony-haired, violet-eyed woman turned, she was greeted with a rough hug around the neck, surprising her and the League.

Sarah quickly returned the hug. "Alex! I'm **so** glad you're okay!"

When the two finally separated after questions and assurances, Green Lantern looked between the two with a slight surprise.

"…Twins?"

Flash appeared at his side with the usual grin apparent.

"Pretty sweet, right?"

Superman was only _slightly_ annoyed by the interruptions, but continued with a question for Batman and J'onn.

"Did you find anything significant?"

J'onn moved his head negatively—Alexis reflected, _that odd Martian movement of his again_— while Batman answered,  
"No use. The robot's mechanics are wrecked, and **she** won't tell us anything."

"—_Can't_ tell you anything." Alexis glared at Batman again.

Superman nodded, "Same here. When we arrived, these two-" (Sarah sniggered a bit, and Alexis saw Richard standing apart from everyone, trying to be inconspicuous in the shadows— which was perfectly useless; Batman kept careful watch of him the **entire time**.) "-had already fried the system." Superman looked to the two girls.

"And so, in that case, we have no current information on your attackers—"

Sarah cut him off. "Then why drag us the hell _up here_?"

"…To protect you," he stated simply.

She, however, scoffed. "_Who says we—_"

Alex touched her arm. "_Sarah_."

Taking in a deep breath, the feistier twin muttered, "Yeah, yeah, **okay**."

Superman continued, "We have no information, but we'll continue looking into the matter."

"So…"

The Man of Steel sighed. _**Man,**__women could be hard to deal with._ "It would be easier if we kept close contact with the two of you, to ensure your safety, and attain any extra information you may have." (Alexis thought; _For the last time,____**we don't know!**_)

Sarah decided to try again. "_So…_"

"_**So**_, you should stay here until we get to the bottom of this. It's too dangerous on Earth."

Richard grunted indignantly, making himself noticeable for the first time; Alexis pursed her lips, wondering what to think, and Sarah simply smirked. Alex didn't have a problem with it, but… _it would just be__**awkward**__!_ Sighing, she thought: '_Not like we have a choice anyway…_' _As if_ **she** was going to argue against the Man of Steel.

There was a sudden rush of air next to her, and a hand on her arm, "Great! I'll show them their room!" and Flash jerked her away, pushing both the twins out into another hallway. Richard walked calmly after them, figuring he'd better follow Flash, or else get lost in the large Watchtower.

Once Flash let go, he casually walked beside the twins at a normal pace.

"You _knew_ this would happen all along, didn't you?" Alex had her arms crossed.  
"Yeah, isn't it great? It'll be just like the good old days!" Flash grinned at her, and she sighed, unable to refuse his enthusiasm.

"...Uh, yeah…"

After walking a bit, Flash suddenly zoomed forward, opening a door. "Here's a room for you two," he said, looking at Alex and Sarah, "and Rich can room with me." Richard grunted, "Sure," and Sarah pouted the slightest bit.

Alex took one look in their room, and stared at her crimson comrade in dismay.

"You're joking, right?"

He shrugged, "**Hey**, if Bats doesn't use it, then **someone** might as well."

Sarah marched in first, taking in the darkly-decorated room. "_Awesome_."

Alex stared a moment, but followed her sister with a sigh.

"And what does Batman think about this? Where is he gonna sleep?"

Flash leaned against the doorway. "You kidding? He _doesn't_ sleep."

Alex huffed, blowing her hair out of her face and took a seat on the bed, peering at her friend.

"…What about our clothes?"

Again, Flash shrugged. "I dunno, maybe you can borrow somethin' from Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl."

"…._right_. Okay, then. What now?" Alex looked at him, intent on making him their guide and entertainer, since he played a part in dragging them into this mess.

Flash shot forward and grabbed her hand, dragging her up and back out of the room.  
"I'll give you a tour of the place! Bats put in some pretty sweet stuff, even if no one knows what half of it's _for_ 'cept for the Bat and J'onn."

She smiled, despite her annoyance. Flash had a way of getting her to do that a **lot**.

Meanwhile, Sarah had gotten a hold of Richard's arm. "Excellent! Sounds like a plan." Alexis wondered if her sister was plotting to wreck something— '_just to see how the Batman would react_'.

Awhile later, Flash had showed them most of the main floor when a certain someone obstructed their path.

"So," Batman started, staring the twins down, "_This_ is how you know Wally." He motioned to Richard with his head.

"Huh?" Alex said, glancing to Richard and back. _'Well, yeah, I guess he'd know Richard, but—'_

Richard glared silently at Batman, before answering the questioning glances with, "He's my legal guardian."

Both of the twins blinked, their eyes wide, "But, Bruce W—" And they suddenly stopped, mouths dropped open.

"_Oh._" Alexis was the first to stutter, "_**Whoa.**_"

Sarah looked to her sister. "Told ya he was hot under the mask."

The Batman was still glaring at Richard, "You didn't have to—" He started, but Rich cut him off, "It's a fair trade. You know their identities, they know yours."

The whole time, Flash stood there silently, scratching his head. "_**Awkward…**_" The Gotham Knight spoke again, "So, which two are you? Raven, Starfire?"

Sarah put a hand on her hip, a bit miffed. "Talon." She took a hold of Alex's hand. "…and Mystik."

Alex's brow furrowed as she interjected, "—but that was a _long time ago._"

Flash finally nodded, looking back to Batman, "Yeah. Back with the Titans."

Alex could tell Batman had an eyebrow raised. "_Interesting_." And with that he turned and left, cape flowing behind him.

Alexis stared after him. _'Bruce Wayne…__**How the hell—**__though, somehow, I should've known…'_

Flash broke the awkward air with a sigh, "Aw, man, he always manages to ruin my fun. That's the Bat for you: he sucks the happy out of everything." He pouted for a bit, before his hand went to his ear and he listened.

"Aw," he said again, "Trouble back home, gotta go. Don't wreck anything without me, okay?" He grinned at Sarah.

"And J'onn stays in the Control Room, if you need anything. Don't miss me too much!" Alex nodded, and he waved to them and left in a blur.

Richard walked the opposite direction without a word, Sarah tagging along. "You coming, Alex?"

She looked down the way Flash went, and replied, "No, I'll catch up with you two later." Sarah nodded and they continued on their way to explore the Watchtower.

Alexis turned and walked back the way they originally came, retracing her steps to wander the halls alone.

--finis.

Thanks for reading! Review, and see you next time! Hopefully soon…


End file.
